The Light Shining Beyond the Darkness
by Black Glitter
Summary: A transfer student befriends the trio. Troubled by her past and present, someone helps her through it and love ensues.
1. The Meeting

Summary: A transfer student befriends the trio. Troubled by her past and present, someone helps her through it and love ensues.

Rating: PG (Subject to change)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Krystine Crowley and the other characters created are owned by me. 

****

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Come ON, Ron!" Harry said, tugging on Ron's sleeve. It would be their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio were purchasing the needed supplies in Diagon Alley. 

Ron scowled at Harry, but obeyed. "See you later, Sara!" he exclaimed to the retreating back of a brunette. He grinned as she waved back in response. "I think she likes me."

"Boys," Hermione muttered darkly. At the age of seventeen, Hermione had grown into a lovely young woman. Her bushy hair had been tamed and it now gracefully flowed down her back in wisps of curls. Her slight tan from the summer and her pearly white smile caused some boys to look twice at her. Of course, Hermione paid no attention to them. Though her appearance had changed, she still remained the same girl - clever and studious. Being always at the top of her class, she received another letter included with her supplies list that stated she was chosen as Head Girl. This delighted her and thus made her take school more serious than ever. 

Ron and Harry had grown taller. Ron was no longer gangly as Harry was skinny. The two had been on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. They were now slightly built as well as taller. Like Hermione, the boys hadn't changed a bit despite their appearance. 

Deep in conversation, the three had not noticed another girl in front of them. In result, they walked into her. The four ended up sprawled upon the cobblestone street. The girl was the first to get up quickly.

"Ouch," she muttered.

"We're really sorry about that," Harry apologized, pulling Hermione and Ron to their feet. 

The girl brushed her brown hair out of her face. "That's quite all right. I should have watched where I was going."

"Are you American?" Hermione asked, voice full of curiosity.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Yes I am." She picked her small bag up from the ground and brushed the dust off her clothes. 

"That's interesting, we've never really run into American witches. You are one, aren't you?" Harry said. 

The girl laughed and said, "I haven't even properly introduced myself and you're already bombarding me with questions!"   
  
Hermione turned pink and then shook her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."  


"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you," Ron spoke, shaking her hand. 

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, repeating the same gesture. 

The girl tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Krystine Anne Crowley. Just call me Krystine." 

Hermione suddenly gasped, startling the others. "Crowley?" she asked.

Krystine nodded, confused. 

"The Crowley family is one of the most wealthy and highly esteemed wizarding families in America!" Hermione said excitedly. "I've read all about them in 'Great Wizarding Families of the World."

"Yes.." Krystine began slowly. "I suppose you can say that. I'm not one to show off that I am a member of the Crowley family, but I do not deny it."

"You're rich?" Ron asked, slightly put off.

Krystine nodded slightly and turned away. 

Harry, noticing the discomfort, spoke. "Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron? That is, if you want to come, Krystine?" 

She relaxed and said, "I'd love to." Gladly she followed the three down the street to the pub. 


	2. The Encounter

Summary: A transfer student befriends the trio. Troubled by her past and present, someone helps her through it and love ensues.

Rating: PG (Subject to change)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Krystine Crowley and the other characters created are owned by me. 

****

Chapter Two: The Encounter

"Mum, this is our new friend, Krystine. Can she stay with us until the term starts? She's a transfer student." Ron pointed to Krystine, who was smiling nervously. 

"Of course, dear! Have a seat," said Mrs. Weasley. Herself, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, George, and Fred were already sitting. 

"Thank you," Krystine said politely, then paused. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken their seats and she didn't know where to sit. 

"You can sit by me if you want," a voice said. Relieved, Krystine took a seat beside the young man. He had ginger-colored hair - identical to the rest of the Weasleys, and warm brown eyes. "I'm Percy, one of Ron's older brothers."  
  
"Krystine Crowley, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ron spoke up. "I should warn you, Krystine. Perce might bore you to death with the talk of top ministry business!"  
  
Percy shot Ron a glare, but said nothing. "I think I can handle myself, I'd actually enjoy having an intelligent discussion about the Ministry of Magic here," said Krystine, winking at Percy. 

Ron just rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione and Harry. "She's like the female version of Percy!" Hermione just smiled and glanced Krystine and Percy who were now talking rather animatedly.

"So you're seventeen and recently transferred from America?"  
  
"Indeed. I attended Veritas Academy of Magic. It's a small private school hidden by a range of vast mountains. My parents had to move here because of their work. I've been accepted into Hogwarts to complete my schooling."

"Well you'll enjoy Hogwarts. I graduated from there three years ago. I'm twenty-one years old and was asked to take place as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Before that, I worked for the ministry. Still do, in fact, I stop when the school term starts."

Just then, the door of the Leaky Cauldron burst open. Lucius Malfoy strode in, a sinister look on his face. Draco walked in after him, his hands shoved roughly into his pockets. Lucius looked around and upon spotting the Weasleys at one long table, strode over to them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasley--" Lucius paused at the sight of Krystine. "Krystine! What are you doing here in London? I thought--" 

He was cut off sharply by her. "You dare address me like that, Lucius?" she questioned coldly, her eyes a stormy blue. 

Lucius looked startled. "No, not at all! No offense meant, Miss Crowley. Do forgive me," he said bowing. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were watching this, completely confused. 

"Draco!" Lucius snapped. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. Show your respect." Draco stepped forward and kissed Krystine's hand reluctantly. She immediately pulled out of his grasp. 

"Do not touch me again," she hissed as Draco retreated and stood by his father. 

"Miss Crowley, may I ask why you are sitting here with _these_ people? Your parents would not approve and you don't want to go messing around with people like them. Remember that you are His Heir and what is expected of you," Lucius said, shooting a glare at the Weasleys. 

"I can assure you, Lucius. I may be the Heir, but I have not given my consent ..yet. Go now, I do not wish to speak to you." Krystine spoke quietly, threats in every syllable. 

Lucius bowed again, not showing that he was angry or intimidated by her. "Yes Miss Crowley, as you wish." He turned around. "Come, Draco." 

Krystine watched silently as the two walked out, not looking back. She sighed and turned around, awkwardly greeted by the confused looks of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.

Mr. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "Krystine, may I ask what that was about?" 

She looked down at her hands which were violently shaking in her lap. "I have to go.. I can't stay here." She blinked back tears and stood up. "I thank you all for your kindness, but I can't.. I just can't." Krystine now had tears rolling down her eyes and she didn't bother to hide them. Ignoring their protests, she picked up her bag and ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Quickly tapping the appropriate bricks, she watched as the wall moved and made her way clear. Krystine ran through and walked into Flourish and Blotts. 

"May I use your Floo powder?"

"Of course, Miss. It's free for customers to use." The shopkeeper motioned to the jar of dust above the fireplace. 

After mumbling a thanks, she grabbed a pinch and threw it into the roaring fire. "Crowley Manor!" With a rush, she was gone. 

"Where.. Is.. She?" Harry panted as he asked the shopkeeper. He followed Krystine and found her entering the bookstore. 

"The girl who just came in?" The shopkeeper blinked as Harry nodded vigorously. 

"She just used Floo powder. I'm afraid she isn't here anymore." 

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Great! She isn't here anymore," he said aloud as he left the store.

"She's attending Hogwarts, we'll meet her again soon." He looked up into the concerned face of Percy. 

"Oh.. Thanks, Percy. We should get back."  
  
"Right, don't worry. We'll see her again." 

The two young men walked back up the street to the pub, Harry silently cursing for letting her get away like that. 


End file.
